Winter GuyMaz Drabbles
by President ORB
Summary: A collection of winter- and Christmas-themed oneshots centered around Guy and Maz. Individual warnings are available in each chapter. Almost all chapters are nothing but harmless fluff. Please read and review! Cover art drawn by me.


**A Winter GuyMaz Drabble**

**Word Count: 785**  
**Warnings: Boys kissing, established relationship**

* * *

Guy patted down the snow around the branch that stuck out the side of the snowman. On the opposite side, Maz was pushing rocks into the snowman's head, giving it a goofy expression.  
"Frosty is looking great," Guy smiled, taking a step back to admire their handiwork.  
"He just needs a hat," Maz responded, glancing over at Guy and the stocking cap he had pulled over his ears. Guy stared up and laughed before pulling the cap off and handing it over.  
"If my ears get cold, I'm blaming you," he remarked.  
Maz reached up and placed the hat atop their snowy friend. He circled back around it, grinning.  
"Perfect," Guy commented,  
Suddenly, a snowball smashed against Guy's chest and he jumped back. Maz snickered, ducking behind the snowman to gather up more snow.  
Guy grinned, leaning down to grab a mitt-ful of snow and throwing a snowball as soon as Maz peeked out.  
"Ugh, dude—you got it in my mouth!" Maz complained, wiping the snow out of his face with his glove before tossing another snowball at his best friend.  
Guy dodged it and ran across the yard, bending down to scoop up some snow and turning back to throw it at Maz as he chased after him. Guy tripped forward, diving into the snow before reaching the big oak tree.  
Maz nailed him right in the back with a snowball as he scrambled up and over to the tree.  
Guy leaned against the tree, quickly forming as many snowballs and peeking around the side of the tree to see Maz hiding behind their snowman to do the same. Maz glanced over and ducked behind the snowman again. Guy tossed a snowball his way, but it hit the ground.  
"You gotta do better than that!" Maz shouted, laughing. He shot two snowballs, one right after the other, right at the tree, hoping to hit Guy, but with no luck.  
"Speak for yourself!" Guy mocked, and ran out to throw a bigger snowball. It struck Maz right in the arm, and he slipped and fell back into the snow.  
"Agh!" He cried out, "I'm hit!"  
Guy laughed as he watched Maz dramatically flail around on the ground.  
"Alright, dude," Guy told him. "You're gonna get soaked if you stay on the ground."  
He walked over, the snow crunching loudly as he approached the now-motionless Maz as he stared up at the sky with a grin on his reddened face.  
Guy held out his gloved hand for Maz to take, but he didn't move.  
"Dude," Guy repeated. "Come on."  
Maz lifted his hand, motioning for Guy to come closer.  
His friend merely rolled his eyes and knelt down next to him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Tell me something," Maz started, and sat up slowly.  
Guy eyed him, confused. Then Maz reached forward and pushed a handful of snow right down his collar, and he shrieked.  
"AHHH—Dude! Why?!" Guy jumped back, pulling at his coat and trying to get to the snow as it melted against his skin.  
Maz laughed loudly, falling on his back in the snow. Guy grimaced, clambering over to Maz and pushed him down, holding him there as he straddled him.  
"You think that's funny, Kepler?" He playfully threatened, and Maz looked up at him, still smirking.  
Guy picked up a fistful of snow and threw it in Maz's face. He squirmed in reaction, trying to wipe it off, but Guy grabbed his wrist.  
"Cold, ain't it?" Guy grinned. Maz pushed away from him with his free hand, but Guy kept him there.  
He leaned in, pushing his lips to the exposed section of Maz's neck. Maz jolted, crying out,  
"Ack—dude! Your lips are FREEZING!"  
Guy pulled back, grinning madly before replying,  
"Well, quit squirming and they won't be for much longer!"  
Maz started to laugh, but Guy's lips returned to his neck. He gently nipped up to his ear, earning a silent gasp from his best friend. Another moment and he tilted his head to capture Maz's lips with his own. He felt the younger smile into the kiss before returning it. Closing his eyes, Maz held up his now free hands to wrap around Guy's collar, pulling him down. When Guy started to part his lips, Maz squirmed and pulled back, letting go of him.  
"Not that I'm not having fun," Maz whispered sheepishly, "but it's REALLY cold out here…especially on the ground."  
Guy sat up, laughing.  
"Don't laugh at my pain," Maz whined, pushing at him playfully until he got off.

* * *

**For more GuyMaz, be sure to check out my tumblr at orbmanson7 dot tumblr dot com**


End file.
